New Hope
by Lizzy3
Summary: Christmas Eve brings proposals, new babies, and other surprises after the war. HG and RH enjoy!


Disclaimer- I own only, Hallie, Lucy, Skye, David, and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.  
  
It was the first Christmas after the war. It was the first Christmas where people could just sit back and relax. It was also the first Christmas without the people who had died during said war. Among the dead, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, and countless others. Now when I say countless, I'm not exaggerating, countless. There were causes for celebration though. Harry, having been too beat up over Sirius's death, went into the past to find him. Through various mishaps Sirius was still alive though not well. He had been diagnosed with a near-incurable disease that was killing him ever-so-slowly.  
  
Despite all these things, however, they, the Weasleys, and the other members of "The Order of the Phoenix" were all together for the holidays. They had all gathered at a newly renovated Grimiwald Place. This was simply because the doctor (and Remus) didn't think Sirius was well enough to travel. That's where they all were now. Harry, now 20, sat with his arm draped around his girlfriend, Ginny's shoulders. Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite shooting doe-eyes at each other. They had gotten married right before the war ended thinking they might not have a chance after. Hermione was now quite pregnant with their first, or firsts as it were. They were due for twins though they didn't know the sex. She was due at any moment which was another reason not to get to far from the hospital.  
  
"It's lovely being with everybody," Hermione said softly, nestling her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"It is lovely. I wouldn't have it any other way," Ron answered, stroking her chestnut hair. "I could think of no better night for our babies to come. "  
  
"I could," Hermione huffed. It was Christmas Eve and she didn't fancy pushing watermelon-sized things from her insides.  
  
"Have you picked out a name yet?"  
  
"We have a short list. Would you like to hear it, seeing as you are the godparents and all?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said. This was going to be good. Ron and Hermione could barely agree on where to eat, let alone children's names.  
  
"Well, the boy's list is either Skye Arthur or David Peter," Ron said.  
  
"On the girl's is Miette Elizabeth, Clara Molly, or we were throwing around Noel Cynthia," Hermione put in.  
  
"I like David Peter and Clara Molly," Ginny responded.  
  
"I like Skye Arthur and Miette Elizabeth," Harry put in.  
  
"Well we could do David Skye and Noel Cynthia," Ron laughed. Harry grinned sheepishly at Ginny.  
  
"I guess we're not going to have the easiest time picking out our children's names," he said tentatively.  
  
"That won't be happening for a while yet!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at Harry. Ginny ignored the threat.  
  
"We'll name the boy James Sirius and the girl Lily Clair."  
  
"Oh, I like those but where did Clair come from?"  
  
"It's always been my favorite girl's name."  
  
"So why not Clair Lily?"  
  
"We're honoring your parents. I know you'd have it no other way." Harry grinned. He fingered the box in his pocket. Ginny was absolutely perfect for him.  
  
"I think I've come to a decision," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"We'll let Sirius decide!"  
  
"Are you crazy!"  
  
"No, I think he's the perfect one to decide."  
  
"Let's just wait until we see them and then we'll come to a decision." Just then Remus rolled Sirius into the room in his wheelchair.  
  
"Really Remus, I don't know why you're making this big to-do! I'm perfectly capable of aparating down the steps!"  
  
"You are in no condition to splinch yourself!" Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Where's Hallie?" Harry asked, referring to Remus's new wife, Sohalia Imaran-Lupin."  
  
"She's in the kitchen with Molly making supper," he answered promptly.  
  
"Oh, how are you and the Mrs?" Hermione asked grinning at her old proffessor.  
  
"We're doing fairly well, fairly well. Well, the full moon still is terrible but it's nice to have someone to spend it with."  
  
"I still can't believe you found yourself a wife that's a werewolf. How many of them are out there that would admit it?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"It's fate," Remus answered sighing deeply. "Now you just sit in here like a good doggy and I'm going to check on Hallie. Sirius muttered something that sounded a lot like a growl but Remus ignored it.  
  
"I swear, if he continues treating me like this!"  
  
"He's right, you should be easy on yourself," Hermione chided.  
  
"If you weren't pregnant," Sirius joked. "How are the little rascals anyway?"  
  
"Kicking all the time. By the way, do you like the name Skye Arthur or David Peter better?" Ron nearly said something but silenced himself.  
  
"I like David Arthur. Is David your father's name?"  
  
"Yes, now do you like Clara Molly, Noel Cynthia, or Miette Elizabeth?"  
  
"I like Clara Molly the best then Miette Elizabeth and then Noel Cynthia."  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Just then a raging ball of black hair bulleted into the room.  
  
"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Sirius!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well hello Lucy!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at his goddaughter. Remus and Hallie had adopted a little girl from Hallie's former home town of Bhopal India who was now 5 though she had been 3 and a ½ when they adopted her. The little girl had waste-length black hair, copper skin and the largest black eyes anyone had ever seen. She was fluent in English and the joy of her parents and godfather's lives. Her full name was Lucine Raja Imaran-Lupin. Lucine meant moon light and Raja meant hope and they thought it fit quite nicely.  
  
"Lucy, are you bothering Uncle Sirius?" Hallie asked warningly.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"She's not bothering me at all Hallie," Sirius answered.  
  
"Just be careful, you know that Uncle Sirius is very sick." The little girl nodded knowingly.  
  
"I know Mummy."  
  
"Lucy, what has Uncle Sirius told you?"  
  
"You told me that "Sirius Black is perfectly capable of all activities and Lucine Raja Imaran-Lupin is not to coddle or treat him in any special way under absolutely no circumstances. Daddy and Mummy are simply out of their minds."" the little girl quoted.  
  
"Exactly. Why don't you say hello to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Lucy looked around.  
  
"Uncle Harry!" she said gleefully. She gave him a big hug and then did the same with Ginny. "Aunt Hermione, your tummy is getting very big!"  
  
"I know, would you like to feel the babies kick?" She nodded and ran over, putting her head on Hermione's bulging belly.  
  
"Wow! When are they coming?"  
  
"Any time now," Ron answered.  
  
"I think you should name one Flip and the other Squishy."  
  
"Those are your pet fish's names," Sirius said.  
  
"I know but they're good names aren't they?" she said imploringly.  
  
"Very good names but I think that if we have one boy and one girl we'll name them David Arthur and Clara Molly, how do you like those?"  
  
"They're nice, but what if they're both girls?"  
  
"Clara Molly and Miette Elizabeth."  
  
"And if they're both boys?"  
  
"David Peter and Skye Arthur."  
  
"Oh, they're nice. I'm going to help Mummy in the kitchen, do you want to help me Uncle Sirius?"  
  
"What are we planning on doing?" Sirius asked, starting to roll his wheel chair behind her.  
  
"I think we're going to help make Christmas cookies," she answered, moving to the back of Sirius's chair.  
  
"Oh no you don't munchkin. You can come and ride in the chair with me." She obliged happily and they laughed their way into the kitchen.  
  
"I do hope our children are like Lucy," Hermione sighed.  
  
"She is a cutie and Remus deserves nothing less. I'm so happy he found someone!" Harry said.  
  
"Me too, and a werewolf! He was right, it was fate." Ginny grinned  
  
"I hope our children turn out just like Hermione. I only want them to have my last name," Ron said, nestling his head in Hermione's hair.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say no to some Weasley red."  
  
"They'll like Quidditch for sure!" Harry hastened. "And of course, they'll be the perfect friend of someone, just like you and Ron were for me." The three smiled. It was amazing that they were all friends still, after all of those years. They sat in silence for a while until Hermione tensed. Her face contorted.  
  
"Ohhhh," she moaned clutching her abdomen.  
  
"Hermione, are they coming?" Ron asked hastily. She turned her head for a moment and nodded. "MUM, MUM, THE BABIES ARE COMING MUM!" Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room, a dish rag still clutched in her hand.  
  
"Oh Hermione, let's get her to the hospital. Come along. Ron, you help her up and take her through the grate. Harry, enlarge the fireplace and hurry. Oh, Christmas babies! My first set of twin grandchildren, I'm so excited." Everyone jumped up and tried to help. Harry enlarged the grate and Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder. After he and Hermione vanished everyone else filed through. They got into the halls of St. Mungos and sprinted toward the delivery floor. An attendant was rushing Hermione in a wheelchair, Ron running beside, followed by Harry and Ginny (Ginny pulling Harry along), Remus with Lucy in his arms and Hallie pushing Sirius. Then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley along with their entourage, and, drawing up the rear, the rest of The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
They were all sitting (minus Hermione and Ron) in the waiting room which had been enlarged for their very large company. Harry was fingering the ring alone while Ginny was talking to Hallie. Sirius and Remus joined him, he felt guilty that he hadn't told them yet. "Hello Harry, why the glum face?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was going to ask Ginny the big question tonight and it doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to."  
  
"Now looks like a pretty good time. All of the Weasleys are in the same room and everything."  
  
"But Hermione and Ron aren't in here."  
  
"So what, Ron won't get a chance to pound you!" Remus said.  
  
"I don't want to steel their thunder."  
  
"It's pretty hard to steel the thunder away from new babies," Remus reasoned.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." He rose from his chair and walked to the center of the room. "Excuse me everyone, I have a little question that I'd like to ask. He walked over to Ginny and kneeled down. "Ginny, I've loved you for a very long time. You've carried me through a lot of tough times. Wars, deaths, rebirths, and now, as we're about to become godparents, I'd like to ask you to begin a journy unlike any we've ever endured. Virginia Rose Weasley, will you marry me?" A hush fell over all of them before Ginny opened her mouth slowly.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier," a tear fell down her cheek and the room erupted in shouts of joy and, in the case of the Weasley boys, menace. They quickly overcame their anger as Ron jogged into the room.  
  
"IT'S TWO BOYS! WE HAVE TWIN BOYS!" Again the room erupted and Harry ran to Ron and embraced him. He and Ginny were lead to the delivery room where Hermione was cradling two blue bundles. Her hair was plastered to her face and she looked tired but happy.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, meet David and Skye, your godson." The two picked up the babies and tears were running down Harry's face.  
  
"I feel a bit guilty that we've shared their birthday with our engagement day," Ginny murmured. Struck with a sudden thought, Harry asked:  
  
"Hermione, what time were the boys born?"  
  
"12:00."  
  
"See Ginny, you said yes at 11:59."  
  
"Oh, good," Ginny grinned. "Perfect timing." 


End file.
